The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for practicing golf putting.
Existing apparatuses for practising putting include a convex plate, provided with a central depression and a rear wall. Such devices are placed on the floor and a user attempts to putt a golf ball into the depression. The rear wall is provided to prevent golf balls from overshooting the device: this minimizes the movement required to retrieve the ball. A more complex device includes a return mechanism, whereby any golf ball entering the device is channelled towards a piston or lever which is activated by the ball""s presence to propel the ball from a race or chute, generally located in the front of the device.
The former device described above has the advantage of simplicity, but golf balls are not returned to the user. This is overcome in the second device, but with considerable complexity and expense. It is also necessary to power the return mechanism, often by electrical battery or with a manually wound clockwork mechanism.
Further, existing devices do not return the golf balls in the general direction of the user.
According to the present invention, therefore, there is provided an apparatus for putting practice comprising:
a golf ball return surface having a downwardly concave curved trough running from a first end of said return surface to a second end of said return surface, said first end for locating on a putting surface; and
support means for supporting said return surface so as to be inclined to said putting surface with said second end above said putting surface.
Preferably the first end is curved so that said return surface more readily forms extended contact with said putting surface when said return surface is located on and inclined to said putting surface.
Thus, the inclined surface provides a surface against which a user may putt a ball, and from which the ball will roll back towards the user. The trough biases the direction of the ball""s return towards the user, whether or not the ball hits the apparatus centrally. The first end is preferably curved so thatxe2x80x94especially when the material from which the apparatus is made is relatively stiffxe2x80x94it will be in extended contact with the putting surface, ideally with the edges of the first end in contact with the putting surface. If the material is somewhat softer, the weight of the return surface may be sufficient to provide this extended contact, as this weight will deform the otherwise unsupported edges into contact with the putting surface.
Preferably the apparatus is provided with an indicium at or adjacent to said first end and located centrally thereto as a target for aiming a ball towards.
This indicium makes it clearer to the user where he or she should aim the ball (and serves as the notional hole).
Preferably the apparatus includes a target aperture for fully or partially receiving said golf ball.
Preferably said apparatus includes a back wall, most preferably at or adjacent to said second end.
Thus, balls hit with excessive force may nevertheless be returned to the user.
Preferably said support means engages said return surface at or adjacent to said second end. Preferably said support means comprises a curved sheet.
Preferably said support means and said back wall are integrally formed and/or said back wall is an extension of said support means.
Preferably the apparatus includes retaining means for engaging said return surface and said back wall, and thereby to retain said return surface and said back wall in correct relative position. Preferably the retaining means is provided in said back wall.
Preferably said apparatus is integrally constructed, and more preferably flattenable for ease of storage or transportation.
In one specific aspect, the present invention provides a substantially flat sheet scored, ruled and/or perforated for folding into an apparatus as described above.
According to a further aspect, the present invention provides a method for practising putting involving:
putting a ball along a putting surface towards a first end located on said putting surface of an inclined return surface and upwardly along said return surface generally towards a second, raised end of said return surface, said return surface including a downwardly concave curved trough running from said first end to said second end; and
allowing said return surface to return said ball;
whereby said ball is directed, upon rolling back down said return surface, generally towards a user owing to said trough.
Preferably said first end is curved so that said return surface more readily forms extended contact with said putting surface.
Preferably said method includes aiming at a target aperture provided in or adjacent said raised end of said return surface.